emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6893 (13th June 2014)
"Priya is furious to discover Rishi has been looking to hire a nanny for baby Amba; Donna agrees to Ross's job; Bernice takes revenge on Andy at the salon; and Harriet suspects Ashley's new woman is a work of fiction." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Priya's plans for an arranged marriage are still on her mind, much to Rishi's worry. When Leyla overhears, she tries to dissuade her friend from making a hasty decision. Ashley tells Harriet that he has given his date Carole a chance. Cain gives Dom the rest of the money for his share of the garage. With April's financial future playing on her mind, Donna agrees to the job with Ross. Seeing them together, Marlon thinks Donna has something on him. In a bid to make amends, Andy takes Bernice some flowers to the salon but soon resorts to a sit-in protest until she gives him another chance. Realising how hard it is being a single mum, Rishi interviews a nanny but Priya is furious when she finds out. Harriet thinks Carole is a work of fiction and not real and she later tells Kerry, but Kerry's not so sure Ashley has made her up. Feigning a smile, Bernice suggests Andy is forgiven and takes him into the back for another massage. Rishi's unnerved with how eager Priya is when she rings her cousin Nisha to find out if she's happy in her arranged marriage. She leaves a message for her Uncle Amit to give her a call. Andy is soon left less than comfortable when Bernice waxes his legs in revenge. Seeing how eager she is, Rishi agrees to help Priya find a husband. Donna goes to see Ross to give him more information, but Ross has other plans and is soon pulling her in for a passionate embrace. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Beauty & Bernice - Salon, Treatment Room *Dingle & Dingle - Forecourt *David's - Shop front *Dale View - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Public café, Exterior *Church Lane *Smithy Cottage - Front exterior *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Holdgate Farm - Hallway/stairs, Kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room Notes *No episodes were broadcast on Thursday 12th June 2014 due to coverage of FIFA World Cup Live 2014. Instead Emmerdale returned for a double bill with this episode beginning at 7.10pm. *The nanny Rishi brings to meet Priya is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. Broadcasts United Kingdom *Fri 13th June 2014: 7.10pm (ITV, ITV HD, STV, UTV), 8.10pm (ITV1 +1) Republic of Ireland *Fri 13th June 2014: 7.10pm (TV3) Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns